disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minimus
Minimus is a Pegasus pony, who lives in the stables of Royal Prep. He is voiced by Eric Stonestreet. Background When Sofia decides to try out for the Derby Team, Minimus is the last horse left available. He is surprised to find Sofia can understand him, courtesy of the Amulet of Avalor, though he tries to discourage Sofia from choosing him since he's smaller and slower than the other winged horses, but Sofia tells him he's perfect the way he is. With James coaching, Sofia and Minimus train together for the Try-Out Race but no matter how hard he tries, Minimus can't fly up through the steeple that is the last obstacle for the race. But when the race finally comes, despite a rough moment when Prince Hugo makes Sofia fall off Minimus, with Sofia's resolve and encouragement, Minimus finally makes it through the steeple, and together they, along with James and his horse, win the race, earning them a spot on the Team. He appears again in "The Shy Princess", modelling for the students as they paint. He plays a bigger role in "Finding Clover", where he helps Sofia, along with Robin, Mia and Crackle to find Clover. He also shows a little fear of Crackle's fire-breathing until it helps save the day. He appears in, "Holiday in Enchancia" when Sofia brings him home to spend the holidays with her. Later, he pulls the flying sleigh when the family goes looking for Roland. He is last seen singing at full blast with the other animals after the family is reunited. In "The Flying Crown" Minimus shows an interest in Hugo's new mare, Electra, who returns it after they win the race. Personality Minimus, in every sense, is a worrywort and lacks confidence. He also has a bit of self-esteem issues. On countless occassions he is doubting his capabilities. He tried convincing Sofia to choose another horse as her racing partner. But while Minimus doubts himself, the true talent within him overpowers the doubt. While being Sofia's partner, Minimus is steadily growing bolder and gaining confidence in himself. However he is still very withdrawn and - like Sofia - avoids confrontation. But when it came to Hugo wanting to quite on the Derby Team just hours before the race, Minimus becomes enraged and "Wishes to speak human to he could give Hugo a talking to." Minimus is loyal to Sofia. In fact he loves her as much as Clover does. He's willing to do anything to make her happy. From saving Clover to trying out new Derby Team plays. Appearances *"Just One of the Princes" *"The Shy Princess" *"Finding Clover" *"Princess Butterfly" *"Holiday in Enchancia" *"The Flying Crown" Trivia *Minimus' name is like a combination of Mini and Pegasus, referring to him being a small winged horse. **Minimus is also Latin for "smallest". *Despite being called a horse, Minimus looks more like a pony. *He could be a reference to Tangled's Maximus, since they are opposite names. **Though as mentioned before, it's likely just a size thing. **Minimus, however, has vocal talent and cowardice larger than him. *In the episode "The Flying Crown", he mentioned that he is rumored to be from a line of flying donkeys when he was trying to smooth-talk Hugo's horse Electra. If Minimus is telling the truth, then at least one of his relatives is a mule. Gallery Sofia-Minimus.jpg Sofia-Minimus02.jpg Sofia-Minimus03.jpg Sofia-Minimus04.jpg Sofia-Minimus05.jpg sofia-minimus06.png Minimus.png Sofia-minimus07.png Sofia-Finding Clover.jpg 130776 0127 ful.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-21 at 3.11.08 PM.png The- Shy-Princess 11.jpg James horse.png Hugo horse2.png Princess-Aurora-Visits-Princess-Sofia-Holiday-Episode.jpg The Flying Crown 1.jpg The-Flying-Crown-2.jpg|Meeting Electra The-Flying-Crown-40.png The-Flying-Crown-39.png The-Flying-Crown-38.png The-Flying-Crown-37.png The-Flying-Crown-35.png The-Flying-Crown-30.png The-Flying-Crown-29.png The-Flying-Crown-22.png The-Flying-Crown-21.png The-Flying-Crown-10.png The-Flying-Crown-36.png Category:Characters who fly Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Pegasi